Ichiban no Takaramono
by Cheshire Friki Jackson
Summary: La vida es injusta y cruel. La muerte es aún más. No tienen ningún decoro en entregarte sufrimiento y ellos, lo saben muy bien/ Serie de viñetas de la vida y muerte de los miembros del SSS. Viñeta número uno: Hisako.


_Serie de viñetas acerca de los miembros del SSS. Viñeta número 1: Hisako_

_Se me ocurrió esto después de un largo rato de pensamiento, ya que no estaba muy segura en hacerlo. Al final, me decidí. Serán una serie de viñetas, de las vidas de los personajes del anime._

_**Aviso: **__Esto está basado __**sólo**__ en el __**anime**__. Tal vez tenga algunos vistazos del manga, pero está basado en el anime solamente. Tengo cierto tiempo sin verlo, así que si se me escapa algo, agradecería que me lo dijeran._

_**Disclaimer: **__Angel Beats no me pertenece._

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

La nieve caía lentamente. Los copos hacían sombras en las paredes, que se deformaban por el frío y la luz de la chimenea. La ventana, empañada, estaba llena pedazos de hielo, que se extendían por todo el paisaje. El fuego desprendía calor, pero le parecía que estaba más vacío y frío que su propia alma. Con sus dedos, rojos por la baja temperatura, podía hacer formas en el vidrio que finalmente el vapor las tomaba otra vez, olvidando lo que eran anteriormente. Su ligero pijama no hacía el menor intento de combatir contra el frío, mientras en su tasa favorita, la que estaba decorada con dibujos de Londres y una firma esbozada con una mano audaz, el chocolate caliente ya se había enfriado. Sus padres estaban fuera, haciendo quien sabe qué. Su celular estaba apagado, seguramente lleno de llamadas perdidas. No quería saber nada.

Afuera estaba tan oscuro que parecía de noche. Lo único que se veía eran llanuras y llanuras blancas. Lo que quería hacer era levantarse, tocar una nota, un acorde mayor que hiciera que saliera el sol. Quería que sus manos rozaran las madera de la guitarra, las cuerdas hicieran callosos sus dedos, fundirse en la melodía, oír el ritmo de la batería, el pulso del bajo, la armonía del teclado. Pero ahora, esos pensamientos estrujaban su corazón y lo volvían tan frío como el paisaje a su alrededor. Sólo una palabra resonaba en su mente.

«Suicidio»

« ¿Cómo lo pudo hacer?», pensaba « ¿cómo pudo destruir lo que me hacía feliz?» Probablemente Harumi la estaría llamando sin cesar, Natsu se enclaustraría en su cuarto tocando furiosamente la batería y Kai se habría ido a la biblioteca para devorar libros y aplacar la tristeza que los embargaba a los cuatro. Ella simplemente no lo podía creer.

Miró su reflejo en la ventana. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar, el cabello castaño revuelto y despeinado. Sus miembros estaban caídos, y las plateadas irises de sus ojos, tristes y profundas. Tres semanas habían pasado desde la última vez que había tocado su amada guitarra, tres semanas desde que no había visto a sus amigos. Tres semanas desde que la nieve la había rodeado y se hacía todas aquellas preguntas que no tenían respuesta. Los recuerdos volvían cruelmente a su memoria.

¿Podía alguien morir de dolor? Antes no lo sabía, pero ahora lo creía posible. Un sentimiento que la consumía por dentro, tomaba toda su felicidad y esperanza, la transformaba, los colores se iban, la vida ya no cobraba sentido y todo parecía cruel e injusto. ¿Para qué seguir viviendo si ya no hay posibilidades? ¿Para qué hacerlo si siempre van a haber problemas? ¿Para _qué _hacerlo si ya no había _música que tocar_?

Las palabras se escupían, llenas de cargas de cianuro. No tenían ahora sentido las amistades que había hecho, no tenían importancia las risas, ni los momentos de felicidad, ni las alegres canciones que componía con sus amigos. Ni siquiera le importó cuando la nieve empezó a caer más rápido, la temperatura decayó bruscamente y el viento amenazaba con abrir la puerta. Sintió un frío copo de nieve en la punta de la nariz, que ya se estaba poniendo morada.

Antes de entregarse a la oscuridad y que sus ojos se entrecerraran levemente, trató de recordar todas aquellas melodías que eran su tesoro más preciado, pero lo único que había en su mente era la pregunta:

_¿Por qué, Dios? ¿Por qué este mundo es tan cruel? ¿Por qué?_

_o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
